Gary and Gigi
Gary and Gigi belong to Lunar Lex and are Ringo's parents. They were the first pups in the Pup Circus that their son now helps run. Bio A long while ago, a man (who is unnamed for now) got the idea to start a circus using only dogs as the actors. He had that idea since he was a little boy. So, when he was a young man, he adopted Gary, and a few months later, Gigi. Ever since they were puppies, he trained them to do tricks. Gary was a shy dog with a more down-to-earth personality, unlike his counterpart Gigi who had an itch for stunts. Gary loved this about her and eventually developed a little... Then big, crush. The two dogs grew up together and were finally at the peak of knowing the tricks they could do. So, the man decided to put on shows with his dogs in the park, showing off all the cool tricks they could do. The people loved them, and his idea eventually became what he'd always wanted... Well, almost. It was a dog circus, but with two dogs. He eventually acquired more, and he'd go to the park every Saturday do show the dogs' wonderful trapeze acts and such. At this time, Gary and Gigi were adults and married, and Gigi later found out that she was going to have a puppy. Gary was delighted to hear these news, and she eventually gave birth to Ringo. A few months after she did, though, the circus idea was getting bigger, and the owner was starting to push his dogs harder. He made them train a lot more. Gigi, while trying to practice a trapeze act, accidentally flung herself the wrong way and fell to her death. Ringo never even got to really know her. Gary was heartbroken by his wife's death, and his warm personality later became a gruff and mean one. The owner was sad, too, since Gigi was the #1 star of his show due to how much she loved being in the spotlight. Gary took care of his son for a while before running away in depression, due to how much Ringo reminded him of his wife with his energetic personality. Gary's gruffness probably rubbed off on Ringo, because now, Ringo's a pretentious pooch who only cares about himself. Right now, Ringo and the owner run the circus. The owner doesn't really talk about Gary and Gigi. Gary may still be roaming around, but his fate was unknown. Gary and Gigi never knew about the Paw Patrol's existence, surprisingly. Personalities Gigi: Not much is known about her since her life was cut short during an accident during practice, but apparently she was very kind and loving, nothing like her pretentious son, or her husband after her death. She was also energetic and loved performing stunts. Gary: Before his wife's death, he was a quiet and gentle bulldog with a humble personality. After it, he became a cruel, uncaring pup who hated pretty much everyone. Appearances Gigi: Gigi is an all white corgi/Dalmatian mix with one floppy ear and one pointy ear. She has the fluff of a corgi and general body shape of one, being a tad bit taller than one. Both of her ears are black and she has a black spot around both of her royal blue eyes. Her tail is the shape of a dalmatian's, only shorter. She's covered in black spots. Gary: Gary is a dark maroon bulldog with a bright red nose and a tan muzzle. His eyes are yellow-orange, and he wears a black bandana. He has a few teeth sticking up from the bottom of his mouth. Trivia * Gigi is Patti's aunt, being Patti's dad's sister. This makes Ringo Patti's cousin. * Gigi never really wore a collar, but she always wore a pink tutu in her early circus years. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mixed Breed Category:Bulldogs